Avoiding Feelings
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: Once they kissed they never stopped. After having a special night with her crush and what seemed to be a 'confession' from his part, what happens when Tsubaki starts questioning if what happened last night was just a one night stand? Does Black Star actually love Tsubaki or did he just let himself be driven by lust? Will their friendship and love fall apart or will it be fixed?


A young girl with black loose hair and blue eyes was laying on her long time crush's chest. Finally she could feel him so close to her but she never thought that night would happen. She felt at peace, her heart was still racing and her mind was only settled on him. He treated her so nicely like if she were a delicate flower but at the same time like a predator finally devouring his prey. But at the moment she didn't care for anything in the world. She just only cared for the one she deeply loves her meister Black Star.

She could feel his hand gently feeling her hair and back and she could just only snuggle closer to him and breathe in his delicious and addicting sent. Tsubaki looked up into her meister's emerald green eyes and smiled sweetly as she felt a blush on her cheeks. Black Start gave her a sweet smirk and kissed her lips ever so gently and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The light was hitting the young weapon's face indicating it was day already. She shifted in her bed a bit but noticed she felt empty. Once she opened her sleepy blue orbs she noticed her meister was already gone. She wanted to wake up first and give him a good morning kiss but sadly she was too late for that. She sat up and stretched a bit as she recalled last night's events. She and her meister managed to somehow ended up "making love" (that is how Tsubaki sees it and prefers to call it) after Tsubaki was about to tell him how she felt but he didn't let her finish when he just leaned in for a deep kiss.

The weapon went to take a nice shower and then got dressed. She saw her partner drinking orange juice and she couldn't help but blush. He on the other hand just gave her a normal smile as if nothing had happened. "Good morning Tsubaki-chan!"

Tsubaki smiled back and responded. "G-good morning Black Star, d-did you manage to sleep well…?" shyly asked the weapon as she felt her cheeks burn more. The meister finished with his juice and placed the glass down. He was about to answer her question but not before he looked out the window and remembered something. "Ah right! I forgot to give Soul his video game back!" He rushed past his weapon partner and went to get the video game. Tsubaki looked back in question, feeling as if he had dodged a question but she shrugged it off.

"Um are you gonna go and give it back now?" asked the weapon shyly. Black Star had the video game in hand and walked towards the door. "Yeah but I don't know at what time I'll be coming back. I promised Soul I would beat him in his own game." Grinned the meister back at his partner. "O-oh…" said the camellia girl feeling a bit disappointed that he was going to be out for a while. "Well… Have fun Black Star I'll be here waiting." She forced a smile on her face and her partner smiled back normally and left.

* * *

Once the door was shut Tsubaki's smile faded. She made some coffee for herself and sat on the chair. She loved what happened last night but something was making her worry now. Was he showing her love to her or was it just pure lust? That is her question. The funny thing is that when she was about to confess he just came in and pressed his lips against hers. She got in shock and didn't know how to react or what to do. But when he pulled back and stared straight into her blue shining orbs without letting out any single word she slowly leaned in for another kiss and so did her meister.

Tsubaki started recalling the events of how it all started last night. Funny how a simple kiss would end up with them in a bed and becoming one like a soul resonance but more intimate. The kiss quickly turned into a deep kiss and Black Star pulled his partner close to him and started feeling her up as if he was hungry for her touch. She couldn't help but let a few moans escape from her lips as she kissed her crush. Once they parted their lips to breathe in some air their eyes connected. Tsubaki's eyes were filled with love and longing but Black Star's were filled with lust. That was the only thing she could read from his eyes but at the time she didn't notice it, she thought that was his way of expressing his feelings towards her.

The female weapon had finished her coffee but kept staring down at the table as she kept remember and gathering the details she failed to see last night due to her being caught up with the love and lust. But as she kept on remembering she felt a bit of an ache in her heart and anxiety as questions started to formulate in her head. _"When I stared into his eyes all I could only see was lust… But he treated me so gently…" _thought the young weapon. But she kept on calling the events in her head as if it were a movie.

* * *

Once her meister leaned in again for another hot kiss one of his hands landed on her breast. Of course his partner let out a smile moan at the feel of his strong touch. She could feel him smirk as they kiss and he managed to sneak his hand into her shirt and bra and managed to hungrily grope her breast and tease her nipple.

The girl moaned more as she felt her lower region get all hot and bothered. Of course her meister's other hand travelled lower and felt her already soaked panties and teased her with his digits rubbing against her fabric. Another moan left from her sweet mouth and Black Star decided to continue his fun in their bedroom. He pulled away completely and without any warning carried Tsubaki in bridal style into their bedroom and gently dropped her on his bed.

* * *

Once she landed on the soft bed she sat up a little and saw her meister remove his shirt. His body was so muscular and strong she couldn't help but blush at the sight. Black Star towered over his partner and looked at her like if she was his prey. He slowly raised her shirt and Tsubaki automatically made it easier to take it off. His hands traveled to her back and found her bra strap. "B-Black Star I—" she was cut off by a sweet kiss from her meister as he removed her bra and threw it somewhere across the room.

As he kissed her his hands traveled to her pants and he took them off along with her light blue panties. Tsubaki felt some shivers once her body felt exposed completely to her meister. Black Star slowly looked away as they both gasped for air and he took in his partner's beautiful view. Her face was all shy and blushy, her breast size was perfect and juicy, her thighs and legs looked so inviting. She just looked perfect and beautiful to his eyes. He let out a little growl and he lowered himself to taste her breast. She was caught by surprise, she thought he would attack her lips once more but he didn't. Instead he hungrily sucked on one of her delicious juicy breast while he teased her other nipple.

She couldn't help but moan his name. He pulled away from her chest and started groping them with both of his hands. "Tsubaki… They are so delicious and soft… I think I would just suck on them all day." He said teasingly and kissed her lips once again. The weapon couldn't take it any longer, he was teasing her and with just his touch she was already dripping wet. She wanted to know how it will feel like to be one with the one you love other than with soul resonance. It was her first time yes but she just wanted to feel him inside already.

Her hands went from feeling his muscular back to down to his pants and started pulling them down but she noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear. Her face was red like a tomato and Black Star pulled away from the kiss to help her pull down his pants and see her adorable shy face. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Tsubaki, you look so adorable and beautiful you know that?" Hearing those words come out from her partner made her heart race even more and a smile appeared on her face.

Once his pants were out of the way he threw it across the room. "Black Star umm… W-why aren't you wearing any underwear" asked shyly the weapon kunoichi. Black Star caressed her cheek and blushed a bit. "It was too hot today so I decided to go on commando since we didn't go anywhere today…" Tsubaki giggled and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his hard member brushing against her untouched entrance and she couldn't help but moan. Black Star once again pulled away from the kiss.

"Tsubaki, are you sure you want this? It's gonna hurt the first time…" his weapon nodded and gave him a warm smile. "I know but I do want this Black Star. W-we are kind of far to stop now…" shyly finished the young weapon. Black Star smiled and slowly entered her hot cavern. Tears were streaming out from her blue eyes and the pleasure she once felt was now replaced by pain. Black Star didn't like it when his partner cried so he kissed her tears away and gave her a gentle kiss to distract her from the pain.

Her nails were clutching onto his back but slowly the pain faded away and the pleasure she was feeling before came back. Black Star stared at her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Y-you can move now Black Star" said Tsubaki shyly. Her meister nodded and started moving inside her. _"D-damn she feels so good!"_ thought the blue haired meister.

Moans, groans and gasping were echoing around the room. They had finally become one and both of them were on the verge of reaching their climax. Black Star kept on raising the pace and god to the point where the bed was almost moving as if a light earthquake was happening. The moans got louder and their voices raspier. "I-I can't hold it anymore!" moaned the black haired girl. "The go for it! Ngh~!" replied her meister. "B-Black Star~! Black Star~!" she kept on calling his name and so did Black Star with her name. They both released together as they repeated their partner's name once more and the great Black Star collapsed beside her, both panting.

He pulled her close to him and Tsubaki happily snuggled him and placed her head on his chest. The meister took the sheets and gently placed it on them. He started brushing her loose soft hair with his fingertips and Tsubaki smiled at his touch. They looked at each other without exchanging any single words but in Tsubaki's mind she kept on saying "Black Star, I love you."

* * *

Once done remembering the events from last night she touched her lips with the tip of her fingers gently. "Does Black Star truly love me…" she asked herself with sad eyes. What they did last night, did it mean something to Black Star? Was it a bad idea for them to do what they did last night? All these questions were running through her mind until she came to the conclusion that she had to talk to Black Star about it and at the same time confess.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard her partner close the door behind him. "The great Black Star is back and I am proud to say I won in Soul's video game!" Tsubaki stood up from her chair and went to greet her meister. "Welcome back home, Black Star. I'm glad you also won against Soul." smiled the shy partner.

The blue haired young man sat on the couch. "Yeah! You should've seen his face when I beat his ass! No one can't defeat the Great Black Star!" Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle a bit before she sat next to her partner and looked at him. "Black Star… I-I need to talk to you." Said the weapon partner. Black Star looked at her and raised a brow. "About what?"

Tsubaki took a deep breath and managed to build the courage to finally keep on speaking. "It's about last night…" Black Star's face remained blank as if he didn't want his partner to read him. "What about last night?" Tsubaki's cheeks turned into a slight red hue but kept on looking straight at her partner. "Last night I was going to um… _confess_ something important to you and you just kissed me and well you know how it ended… My question is, why did you do it?"

Black Star remained silent for a couple of seconds and looked away and his face expression turned back to the way it was when he first came back in. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell Soul that I was gonna kick his ass again tomorrow in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Tsubaki's heart skipped a beat at the sudden change Black Star was trying to do but she wasn't going to run away, not now. "Black Star… Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" asked the blue haired boy as if he didn't know what his partner weapon was talking about. "You know…" said Tsubaki shyly as she tried to fight back tears. "What? Kick Soul's ass in his video game? Because I wanted to show him that a god like me wasn't gonna lose against him!" said Black Star normally but Tsubaki could see what he was doing and she didn't like it one bit. "Black Star, would you please try not to change the subject and answer my question?" Black Star blinked and scratched his head. "What do you mean? I'm not changing the subject."

Something inside Tsubaki snapped. She hated when someone tried to fool her like that and avoid a very important topic. She may be a nice girl but she isn't stupid and like everyone else in this world she also had her limits. She stood up as anger boiled inside of her and her heart raced. "Black Star would you stop trying to fool me by changing the subject and answer my question?! Why did you kissed me and slept with me?!" Black Star's face went blank again and looked around their apartment.

"Black Star, look at me and answer me! Why did you do it?!" said Tsubaki as she held back her tears and her heart kept on beating faster with fear and a bit of hurt. Black Star sighed and looked at her straight in the eye with a blank expression but lowered his head a bit. "I don't know…" mumbled the blue haired meister. Tsubaki's heart skipped a bit and she couldn't fight back her tears anymore. "What…?"

"I said I don't know." Sharply said Black Star as he crossed his arms and avoided to look at his partner's face. Tsubaki blinked as the tears strolled down and her heart ached. "You don't know…? You don't know?! Black Star you do realized what we did last night right?!" said the weapon girl as she felt hurt.

"Yeah, we had sex, so what?" said the star meister as he kept his gaze down and his arms crossed. Tsubaki could feel her heart break. "Just sex…? I-I thought… I thought it was special, especially when I was about to tell you my true feelings towards you…" said the young weapon as she sobbed. Black Star's face quickly bolted up to see Tsubaki's heartbroken face. He stood up and felt that he was being a complete dick and a player because of what they did last night, what _he _started last night. He just wanted to kiss her because he wanted to actually confess to her but the words couldn't come out. But he didn't expect for his lust to get in the way and for his partner letting him continue. But then again, he didn't stop either so thanks to him he is now in this mess and worst of all, he was seeing Tsubaki cry because of his selfishness.

"I was going to confess that I have fallen in love with you after what happened between me and my brother and you stayed there for me. Ever since that day I have started having feelings towards you and know, two years later I decided to finally build the courage to finally say it to you face to face and you take that chance to play with my feelings and use my body!" Black Star tried to speak and get closer to his partner but she stepped back before he could even touch her. "No Black Star… I know you can be selfish sometimes, say you are better than anybody else, get in trouble even with the stupidest things and you make me worry for you but even with all that I still fell in love with you. But I never thought you would confuse me and use my body and just be normal about it… I thought that what we did last night was love but now I see it was you taking your chances of using my body and I blindly let you take advantage of me thinking it was your way of saying you loved me back. But I guess I was wrong…" said the sobbing weapon as she ran to their room and closed the door shut and closed it before Black Star could even talk.

* * *

"Tsubaki…" he looked down and clenched his fists and punched the wall, making a hole on it. "Fuck. I really fucked up this time." Said the blue haired meister in anger. He didn't expect for the whole situation to get like this, he really didn't mean to. He does love Tsubaki but he let his animalistic lust take over him. He had been craving for her for a long time but not just because her body, because he loves her and wanted to feel her close to him and hearing her moan his name. But he fucked up, instead of straight up and tell her he feels the same he just tried to avoid it by changing the subject and in the end made it look like he just wanted her body and he got it.

He ran his hand through his blue hair in frustration. He really didn't know what to do; he had literally broken his crush's heart and used her body. A part of him was saying that he lost her completely and there's no turning back, he is not worthy of her. Another part of him was saying to do things right and let her know, she may not want to be with him anymore but at least it would clear things between them a bit. He went and knocked on the door where he could hear his weapon partner still crying her heart out but he didn't receive an answer. "Tsubaki, open the door…" said Black Star but no answer. "Tsubaki open the door!"

"Go away! You're the last person I want to see right now!" said a sobbing Tsubaki from the other side of the door. _"No, I won't turn away and leave you like this."_ Thought the meister as he stepped back and ran towards the door and managed to break through the locked door. Tsubaki was in her bed at a corner with her knees against her chest. Once she saw her meister partner break in her first intention was to run away from him but when she managed she stand up and run away she was stopped her strong partner and he held wrist.

"Let me go Black Star!" yelled the crying camellia but Black Star refused to let go. "No Tsubaki, please listen to me!" said the meister trying to get her to listen to him. "What is there to talk about? Last night was a one night stand and it didn't mean anything to you!" yelled back the heart broken girl. "That's not true!"

Tsubaki's struggle to get away from her partner stopped but her tears kept coming down. "I'm a fucking idiot, ok?! I'm not good with this stuff but I didn't want for things to end like this! Tsubaki I…" the star young man released his partner's wrist and she keeps looking at his eyes with tears. "What I did was wrong yes but I didn't do it because I wanted your body, I did it because I do love you but I just wanted to give you a kiss to show you that I do have feelings for you. I wasn't sure if you loved me back but when you told me you needed to talk to me I just took my chance and kissed you. But I am such a fucking idiot for letting my lust to get in the way and since you didn't stop me I kept on going… But I was so afraid that you would wake up the next morning and think I had sex with you just for your body when in reality I didn't do it because of your body, I did it because I was tired of waiting for you but I got way carried away and you didn't stop me… So I thought it would be better to avoid the topic and act as if nothing happened but I see that it just got things even worse… I'm sorry for not controlling my hormones and just take you like that…" Black Star's eyes never left his partner's eyes as he said all this.

Tsubaki never left his eyes either and she could feel her heart not aching so much and she could understand him. Sure the damage was done but it was a misunderstanding. She didn't expect for him to fall in love with her. "Black Star…" Black Star sighed and looked down ashamed of himself. "I should've said 'I love you' once we were done especially when that was when I realized what I had done with you but I got afraid I just couldn't manage to let those simple words out. Tsubaki… I will never forgive myself for what I have made you go through today but I do love you with all my heart. But I understand if you don't even want to seem my face anymore…"

Once he looked back up he noticed his partner getting closer to him and gave him a warm tight hug as he felt some tears on his shirt. "I forgive you Black Star; it was just a big misunderstanding. True we didn't confess sooner and we got into this mess but everything's clear now…." Said the young camellia girl as she looked up to him. "Black Star, I love you…"

Black Star could feel some stinging in his eyes but of course he managed to hold back and hugged her back tightly. "I love you too Tsubaki, I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain…" he looked down at her blue eyes that were still filled with tears and he leaned in and kissed her soft lips gently. Once they pulled away Tsubaki caressed his cheek gently. "I forgive you Black Star…" said Tsubaki and they both smiled at each other, glad that the misunderstood situation was now solved and taken care of and now they both finally said what they needed to say.

* * *

**Hey readers, excuse me if I had any grammatical errors in here. Also this is my first rated M TsubakixBlackStar fanfic that I do here and that it also has sexual content, so I'm new at this. :P So guys, don't you just hate it when you ask someone a question and they avoid it so obviously? I really despise when people try to fool me like that especially when it's so obvious that he or she is avoiding the question. But anyways I want to let that out and also try something a bit more serious with them and experiment. If you guys want more happier fanfics of these two go to my profile and check ''Tsubaki's Cupcake Kiss'' or ''New Year's Confession'' it will get you like 'awww' instead of having the feels. XD So please leave a review with your opinion and again this was my first time writing something like this with them, again I like cute happy fun moments with them. :P Thanks for reading. c:**


End file.
